Tatooine Adventures
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: Little Anakin Skywalker, A.K.A. Ani, is growing up on Tatooine. But is he growing up too fast for his mother? Just a cute Fanfic for my favorite family. :D Rated T for mild language later on.
1. Prologue

**REALLY small chapter... sorry, but had to start this somewhere... :D**

"One more lap and Skywalker will win the Boonta Eve Championship!" The announcer said with glee.

Anakin Skywalker charged his turbo-motors and accelerated across the finish line. The crowd went wild.

"An-a-kin! An-a-kin!" Suddenly he heard his mother's voice. "Anakin. Anakin, wake up. Time for breakfast."


	2. Just A Dream?

**So, I wrote this awhile ago, and thought, "Self, should we put this on Fanfiction?" And when my mind responded "Yes." I freaked out. :D Hope you enjoy!**

Little eight year old Anakin sat up in his bed. It was a dream? Ah, man. Like he would ever win the Boonta Eve anyways.

"I was afraid that I was going to have to get a bucket of cold water and dump it on you just to wake you up." Shmi laughed.

"Yeah, but then you'd have to clean not only me, but also my bed!" Ani pointed out.

"Alright, smarty. What time did you go to bed this time?" She stared at him knowingly.

"Usual time." Anakin stated.

"My usual time or your usual time?" Shmi gave him an unimpressed look.

"My usual time." Anakin mumbled underneath his breath.

"Ani, 9:00. And you know it. I don't care if you HAVE to build on your droid. You HAVE to get a growing boy's sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ani got up and hugged her.

"Good boy. Now come on. Breakfast is on the table."

"What are we having?" The hungry boy asked.

"Your favorite. Pancakes."

"YES!"

The growing boy ran into the small kitchen and immediately started stuffing his face with the decadent cakes while telling about his dream.

"Then-Race-Win-Sebulba-"

"Anakin. Don't talk with your mouth full." Shmi calmly reprimanded.

He swallowed. "Sorry. My dream was about the Boonta Eve race coming up. I was racing against Sebulba and when he tried cheating, his pod blew up!" Anakin did a fake explosion sound and moved his small arms to show how big the explosion would be.

"You don't know that he cheats, honey."

"Everyone knows that he cheats, mom."

"Ani, finish eating. You have to get to Watto's soon."

Anakin stuffed the remaining food in his mouth. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Shmi said as she washed the dishes.

"Do you think I'll be able to race?"

Shmi sighed. "Ani we've been over this. You're way too young. I don't want you getting hurt. You are my life. If anything happened, I would not be able to carry on."

"Okay. I'm going to Watto's! I'll be home at seven!"

"7:00 PM? Why so late?" Shmi asked as she the remaining dishes away.

"Well… Kitster and Wald wanted to know if I could go to the…. To Jira's."

Shmi turned to face him. "To the… To Jira's? I sense a boy that's lying."

"Then we're really going to the new cantina to get another Ruby Juice afterwards." Ani confessed.

"No."

"Mom!"

"NO, Anakin. I will not have you running around with all those bounty hunters and smugglers and space pirates. No."

"I'll be safe. I promise!"

"Be back as soon as Watto lets you. Remember, if you go there, I will find out."

"I know, I know. You always do." He complained.

"I love you."

"Love ya, too." Anakin grabbed his tools and walked outside. Kitster was waiting for him.

"Did you ask?"

"Yeah. She said no."

"Aww… Hey! Don't worry! I'll just get you an extra juice and slip it to you when you're at home! I'll put in on your windowsill! She'll never know!"

Anakin cheered up. "That's so wizard of you! Thanks, Kitster! You're the best friend I could ever have. And Wald. But can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah?"

Anakin leaned in close. "You're my real best friend."

"Really? Wizard!" Kitster was smiling from ear to ear.

"I got to get to Watto's before he yells at me for being late… again."

"Alright. See ya!"

"See ya." Anakin walked down the Mos Espa marketplace, unknowing of the danger around the next corner.


	3. PodRacing! :D

**So I wrote this story when I was in about 6****th**** grade, so it's not as good as it could be. I feel lazy so, I don't want to redo it! :D**

Anakin ran into the shop before more kids could follow.

"Slave Scum!" One of them shouted at him.

"Sleemo!" Anakin yelled back.

"Ani? Ani is that you? You're late!"

'Oh no. Here it comes.' "I-"

"Never mind that. Get in here." Watto's voice called from the junk yard out back.

Anakin slowly walked in the back to see what he wanted. "Yeah?"

Watto turned around and flew to the side to reveal a pod-racer. "I bought it real cheap off of a guy named Lars. At least I think it was Lars? Anyway. You get to fix it up. After it's fixed, you can go home."

"Yes, Sir!" Anakin immediately started working on the pod. 'I wonder if he'll let me test run it? I hope so. This is so WIZARD!'

It took Ani all day and finally around eight, he had the pod fixed up. "Just a bit of paint and it's all good." He told Watto.

"Good. You can do that tomorrow. For now, go head home."

"Yes, Sir!" The tired kid said as he picked up his tools and went home.

Shmi was pacing next to the door. 'Did something happen to him? Did he get abducted? I should go see if-' Then she saw her little boy walking up to the house, covered in grease from head to toe. "Ani!" She ran over and hugged him.

"I didn't go to the cantina. I was at Watto's."

"I know, sweetie. He told me you'd be late, but he didn't say you'd be this late. Come on. Dinner's ready."

"Okay."

"And then, you're getting a bath. Then bed."

"I'm not that dirty!" Ani protested.

"It looks like you went swimming in oil." Shmi pointed out.

"So." Ani shrugged.

"At least wash your hands and face for dinner."

"Fine." Anakin ran to the bathroom and quickly poured water on his hands and face. He wiped it off, barely, with a towel and ran to the kitchen.

"Here you go, Sweetie." Shmi sat a plate consisting of shakk meat, mashed potatoes and carrots. Soon all that was left was carrots.

"All done." Ani started to get up from the table.

"No you're not. No leaving the table till those carrots are gone."

"I'm full!"

"Then I guess we can't have ice-cream for your birthday in a week."

'That's right. I'm going to get ice-cream!' Anakin had only had Ice-cream one other time in his short life and still remembered it fondly. "Why not!"

"You agreed that if you ate all your vegetables for this week, you could have ice-cream. If you've changed your mind already-"

"NO!"

"Then eat." The carrots were gone in less than a millisecond.

"Good. Now bath then bed." Ani took a bath, reluctantly, and then hid underneath the covers with a droid manual from Wald.

"Light's out Ani." Shmi said from the door.

"Five more minutes!"

"Now."

"Fine." Anakin turned off the light and threw the manual on his desk. Two lights suddenly turned on.

"Hello, I'm C-3PO. Human Cyborg Relations. How may I be of service?"

"Ani! NO DROID! BED!"

"It turned on itself!"

"Oh. Hello Master Ani." Shmi walked into the room. "And mistress Shmi. A delight to see you both."

"Threepio, please shut down until morning. You can assist me in wiping memory from data chips. As of right now, it is bedtime." Shmi said with authority in her voice.

"Very well. Goodnight." And with that the droid powered down.


	4. The Cantina

**See what happens when you guys bug me enough? Even in the midst of TONS of schoolwork and testing, I'll get stuff done for you. :D Thanks to Epic Duck for pushing me to write this. READ THE IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM AND REVIEW. NO REVIEWS MEANS NO UPDATES. :(**

Anakin hurried through the streets of Mos Espa as quick as he could. Why did everyone have to be in his way? Today was the day he could fly the pod! This was going to be so wizard!

"Ah, Ani." Watto greeted. "On time for once. Well, finish painting the pod and then give it a little test. I'll be back in an hour. Have some business deals to settle, if you know what I mean. No flying the pod until I return."

"Yes, Watto." Anakin quickly, but skillfully painted the pod a bright red, then cleaned some of the racks that Watto had left out. When the Toydarian returned, Anakin was already buzzing with excitement.

"Alright, boy. Into the pod with you."

Anakin hoped that his was not a dream and then hopped into the pod-racer. It looked like a dream! Anakin quickly started it up. It took a couple of tries, but soon enough, it was running. He began flying it all around the yard.

After Watto saw how good the boy was with the racer, he got deep into thought. 'How could he let all of this money- I mean experience go to waste?'

When Anakin finally stopped, Watto had already made his decision.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Ani said as he got out of the pod and lifted the helmet off his head. "Can I do it again?"

"How would you like to do it in the actual races? The Clawdad race is in a week. I'll sign you up."

'Wow, I get to race in the Clawdad! This is a dream come true!'

"You can go home early today." Watto snapped as he disappeared into the shop to make some arrangements.

Anakin ran home as fast as his legs would let him.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Inside voices, Ani. I'm in the kitchen."

Anakin ran into the kitchen. "Mom. Watto said he's going to let me race!"

"He What?" Shmi looked over at him.

"You said to use inside voices." Ani pointed out.

"Anakin don't even joke. Did you say that Watto's letting you race? How did this happen?"

"He let me test run a pod after I fixed it up. He asked if I wanted to race it, and I said yes."

Shmi looked like she wanted to kill someone. "Anakin, go to your room and don't come out unless I tell you to."

"But mom-"

"No buts. Room now. We'll talk about this later."

Ani sulked into his small room. He threw himself onto the bed. 'What if she doesn't let me race?' He began to cry into his pillows and heard the lock on his door click. 'I must be in more trouble than I thought.'

-oOo-

"How in the Hell could you let him race? He's only eight!" Shmi yelled at Watto as he flew around the small shop. Shmi was flailing her arms out, trying to make her point clear.

"He's my property. I decide what I can do with him." Watto bluntly told her. "And as you are also my property, I suggest that you back down before I sell the boy."

"You sell him, and I'll kill myself. You wouldn't have anybody to do your work for you then." Shmi now calmly stated, but her eyes were fierce.

"I could just buy more." Watto said.

"A junk dealer of your reputation, not to mention funds, could never afford to buy another slave. You'd have to rely on gambling. And with your luck, you'll never win."

"I suggest being quiet. The boy will race and that is final." Watto flew into the back room. Shmi hanged her head. It was hopeless to fight it now.

-oOo-

Shmi slowly opened Anakin's bedroom door. She saw her little angel cuddled into his covers, still crying.

"Baby, are you okay? I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I was just mad at Watto." She came over and sat down next to him on the bed, smoothing his hair and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Ani looked up at her. "So, I'm not in trouble?" His voice was shaky as he asked the question.

"No, honey, you're not in trouble. I just don't want you racing. You could be hurt. But, I guess you must." She looked saddened by the last statement. "Do you want to come help me make some dinner?"

The boy nodded. Shmi strained, but eventually picked him up. "You are getting a bit too heavy for me to carry, Ani." She teased. He just cuddled his face into her robes. She took him into the kitchen and made their meal. She sat him down on one of the chairs and they ate their small meal in silence. Then they both went to bed, equally exhausted. After a few moments of serenity, sleep took then away.

-oOo-

"Come on, Ani! Keep up!" Kitster yelled back as the two ran through the busy Mos Espa marketplace.

"Hold on! Wait up!" Ani yelled as they turned the corner. They had just finished their duties and had the rest of the day to themselves.

"You got to hurry up!" Kitster impatiently stayed where he was for his friend to catch up.

"I bet I could easily beat you in a race!" Ani smiled as he ran up.

Kitster looked at his best friend. "You can barely keep up as it is. How are you going to race me?"

Anakin's smile turned devilish as he said the next words. "Then you have no worries of me winning."

Kitster pondered on this for a second, then took off running. "You're on!"

Soon, all Kitster could see was Anakin's sandy blonde head running in front of him. Out-of-breath, they stopped in front of the Cantina.

"I win!" He started doing a small victory dance before he ran inside. "Wow…" Both boys snuck around the Cantina with awe.

"Yeah, whoa." Kitster agreed. The two looked at the exotic dancers, the small fights with the pirates, and the many different colored drinks at the bar.

Ani started walking forward, in the direction of the band when he bumped into one of the younger men. He winced, waiting for the blow to the face, but it didn't come. He raised his bright blue eyes up at him.

The man was in his mid-30s. He just smiled at Anakin. "No harm, no foul, Kiddo."

"What?" Anakin was officially confused.

"I'm not hurt, and you're not hurt. Why add pain where there is none?" By this time, Kitster had caught up to his friend and was watching the scene.

The man saw the timid nature in both of the boys. "Here," He laid a couple of credits on the bar. "Two rubies for my friends here." He smiled warmly. At them and handed each child the non-alcoholic drink.

The drinks arrived soon after. Ani drank some of his before remembering his manners. "Thank you." He smiled his most charming smile at the man.

"You're very welcome, littun." The man smiled back at him.

Then Anakin realized what the man was wearing. The clothing may have been faded and beat up, but the patches still remained intact. The man was a pilot.

"You're-" Ani pointed at the patches.

"What? Oh, yes. This old thing." He chuckled a bit and smiled at the children. "I'm a deep space pilot. Well, I should say that I was one. Retired now."

Ani looked at him with admiration in his eyes. "I'm going to be a pilot once I grow up. Then, I'm going to take mom and Kitster off this dust ball."

He smiled at him. "I'm sure you will"

Ani finished his drink and looked up at the man. "Do you have any stories?"

"Stories?" The man put his hand on his newly shaven chin. "Hmmm… Well there was the time I accidently crashed on The Moons of Iego…"

"Where's that?"

"Well the Moons of Iego is where the angels are. They're the most beautiful creatures in the entire galaxy. They say that if you see one, you fall in love."

"Wow!" Ani and Kitster said together.

"Now you two should hurry back home." He got up. "I need sleep myself."

Anakin realized just how late it was. "Kitster! We said we would be back at seven. It's eight!"

Panicking, they thanked the pilot again, and rushed back for their homes.

Ani quickly opened the door to the shared living quarters. "Mom! I'm home!" He threw his small bag on the floor.

"Ani?" Shmi came running from the other rooms. "Oh, Anakin!" She hugged him tight. "You scared me. Where were you?" The smell of alcohol was present on the boy, but faint. "Anakin Skywalker, you have a lot of explaining to do."

**Important Notice: I have no idea how to punish Anakin. I will not continue until I get several different ideas… I am completely clueless on how to do it. HELP!**


	5. The Punishment and Guests

**This chapter was only made possible through one of my very best friends, Epic Duck. :D As I have stated many a time, I am running out of ideas for this fanfiction and if someone doesn't help me out with a story line, I will be forced (No pun intended) to stop writing this fic. If anyone has an idea, please leave it in the review or PM me. I'm almost ALWAYS online and will respond to you very quickly. Other than that, enjoy the chapter that is co-written by Epic Duck! :D (And thanks for all the punishment suggestions. :D You guys are awesome)**

_"Anakin Skywalker, you have a lot of explaining to do."_

Anakin backed away from his mother. "Mom, it's not what it seems."

Shmi fixed him with a look that Anakin knew well. It was her 'You're in trouble' look.

"Explain."

"Well... Kitster and I went to the Cantina..."

"Anakin Skywalker, how many times have I told you to stay away from there? It's full of bounty hunters, smugglers, and criminals. It's no place for a child."

"I'm old enough to go there, mom." The second the words came out of Anakin's mouth, he regretted saying them.

"Anakin Jason Skywalker, how dare you say that? I was just going to ground you from your friends, but now you're grounded from working on Threepio and the podracer as well." Shmi picked him up and took him to his room, setting him down on the bed.

Anakin looked at the dusty floor, sighing. If he couldn't hang out with his friends or work on anything, what was there left to do? There really wasn't much to do in the small house, if you could even call it that.

"You will go to Watto's and do your work, then come straight home for a week straight. Once home, you will do your chores and go straight to bed after dinner," Shmi continued.

"But Mom, I hate doing chores!" Anakin protested.

"That's the point Ani. A punishment isn't supposed to be what you like; otherwise it wouldn't be a punishment."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry? Because I really am..."

Shmi sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm glad that you're sorry, Ani because it shows that you know what you did wrong. But you still have to serve the punishment or you'll just turn around and commit the crime again."

"Of course, Mom. I won't do it again, I promise," he said, looking up at her with a boyish smile.

She smiles back down at the one good thing in her life that makes her keep waking up in the morning. "Good boy." And with that she pulled him into her tight embrace.

"Now come on," She said as she let go and stood, helping her joy to his feet. "Let's get some food in that tummy and then you can do your chores."

Anakin smiled and followed Shmi out of the room. He might have enough time to come up with an excuse, after all! It was worth a shot, he HATED doing chores and maybe if he did his puppy dog eyes she would let him skip them for a day.

Shmi placed their small dinner on the table and sat down; unaware of what Anakin was thinking.

He ate the very little food that was on his plate in silence, still coming up with a good excuse.

"Ani, you're awfully quiet," she said with a worried tone, glancing over at her young son.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good," Ani fell back onto his old practice of calling her mommy in order to have more sympathy. "Can I go to my room and lay down?"

"Nice try, Ani."

He should have known it wouldn't work, she could always tell when he was lying.

"But Mom, I'm tired. Can I please go lay down?" It wasn't exactly a lie; he was in fact exhausted from working and hanging out with Kitster.

"Yes, Ani. You can lie down after you wash the dishes," She smiled at him... "You can even go to bed."

It looked like he wasn't getting out of it, so he just washed the dishes with the little water they had at their disposal.

"Goodnight, Ani!" his mother called as the small boy went into his room.

Ani sighed, "Goodnight Mom."

Anakin flopped down onto his bed and lay there until sleep finally overtook him.

-oOo-

The next morning was the same routine, just with the added punishment. Anakin woke up and did his chores then ate his breakfast and walked to Watto's. Same old Same old.

He walked into the shop and set to work in the back, fixing one of the droids that had malfunctioned.

A man of about six foot walks into the shop, asking about ship parts. Ani pays attention, while making it look like he's busy.

Watto yells at him to get in there, and he sets the now working droid down before running over to them.

"Took you long enough. Watch the store. I've got a customer," Watto ordered him before walking into the back with the man.

He sighed and sat on the counter, kicking his feet out of boredom.

That is, until he noticed the beautiful girl that was with the man. She looked like she was about thirteen, her brown eyes gazing in wonder at the shop and kept peaking at Anakin in curiosity.

Anakin pretended to be busy cleaning a random droid part while sneaking peeks at the girl. She looked like an angel, the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy. Should he tell her what he thought? He'd probably just sound like a little kid, believing in those legends the deep space pilot's told.

He decided to go for it, "Are you an angel?"

The girl looked at him, "What?"

"An angel. They're the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy."

"No, I'm not an angel." She looked at him, clearly amused.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked, looking at her with his boyishly cute smile.

She blushes, "Yes... I'm sure."

He looked at her curiously for a minute before he spoke, "You aren't from around here are you?"

"No, I'm not. Our ship's hyperdrive is broken and we need a new one."

"The hyperdrive is broken? I could probably fix it. I can fix any-"

His words were cut off by a strange creature coming in. The creature appeared to have a knack for trouble; in a minute it had been there he had a droid chasing him around.

"Jar-Jar, I told not to touch anything!" the girl said with a slight smile.

"But messa doin nothin!" The frog-like creature protested.

Anakin laughed, and so did the beautiful girl.

"If you're doing nothing, then why are you being chased by a droid?" she asked.

"Er...messa need help!"

Ani hops off the counter and over to the droid that is chasing him. He hits a button on the side to make the droid power down. "There."

The creature, whose name was apparently Jar-Jar, was relieved that it had stopped chasing him.

Anakin went back over and hopped on the counter again.

"I'm Padme," the girl smiled at him, "What's your name?"

"My name's Anakin Skywalker." He smiles at her name, wanting to hear its beauty over and over again.

"Nice to meet you, Anakin."

Anakin suddenly remembered a gash on his left arm from a few days ago when Watto got mad at him. He immediately covered it up with his sleeve so she didn't see it.

"What's that you're hiding?" Padmé looked at his arm.

"It's nothing," he said automatically, not liking to admit when he had an injury.

"Are you hurt?" She inquired as she walks forward, going to inspect his arm.

"No, I'm fine."

She walked over and pulled up his sleeve so she could see his arm, "What happened?"

"It was nothing...just made Watto mad..." he said quietly.

Padme suddenly realized something, and she didn't know how she didn't realize it until just now.

"You're a slave?" She asked more of a statement than a question.

Anakin looked at her, nodding a little, "I'm a person." It was a statement that he believed in fully, that he was more than just someone's possession.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really familiar to the customs of this planet." She looked remorseful.

"It's alright. I'm going to be a pilot when I grow up. I'm going to fly far away from here with my mom," he said with a grin.

"I hope your dream comes true, Anakin," She said with a smile.

The man came back out and Watto didn't look happy, indicating that he didn't make a sale.

"Come, we're leaving." He indicated for the two to follow him.

"I was happy to meet you Anakin." Padmé said before leaving.

"I was glad to meet you too!" He shouted back, soon afterwards looking down, knowing that Watto's displeasure would be directed at him.

On the streets of Tatooine, a few minutes later, Anakin walked to Jira's stand. He had a little bit of red showing in his blonde hair, and had his sleeves all the way down to hide his cuts and bruises. He smiled up at the old woman, "Hey Jira."

She smiled back, knowingly, but knows there's nothing she can do to help him. "Hello, Ani."

There was a commotion from a few stands away, and he saw the people from earlier. Jar-Jar, Padme, the man, Padme, and also Padme.

Anakin ran over to keep Sebulba from beating the heck out of the creature, Jar-Jar.

Anakin said a few choice words in huttesse before Sebulba slinked away.

The man smiled down at him, "Thank you, he seems to cause trouble wherever he goes."

"No problem. Follow me." He smiled at them and led them back to Jira's for some fruit.

Anakin pulled two small coins out of his pocket and handed them to her. He handed them the fruit, "Here you go."

Padme smiled at him, "Thanks, Anakin."

He blushes at her and forgets about his stomach and how that was his lunch. "No problem."

"A sandstorms a coming Ani. I can feel it in my bones." Jira stands and starts clearing her stall.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Anakin looks at them.

"We have a ship," the man said simply.

Anakin was amazed at how tall he was, looking up at him, "Is it far?"

"It's on the outskirts." Padmé responded.

"No, that's much too far. Come with me. Sandstorms are very dangerous."

"The slave Quarters are this way," he told them as they walked down the street, where everyone had already gone inside their shops and homes for shelter from the storm.

From a short distance, Darth Maul stood, watching them make their way to their small quarters. It was the Jedi and one of the handmaidens. He had to strike.

The small group didn't notice he was there, until the man spun around and ignited a lightsaber.

Anakin was shocked, he was a Jedi! But then he got worried, what was going on?

The sand was really starting to pick up.

"Anakin, get Padmé and Jar Jar to safety." The man said quickly as red line of light appeared in the distance.

Padme was confused, "Master Jinn, what's going on?"

Anakin stood next to Padme and Jar-Jar, all of them equally confused.

"Go now!" Qui-Gon yelled out.

Anakin decided to do as he said and pulled on their arms to get them to walk to his small house that he shared with his mom.

"Mom, I'm home!" Anakin called as they walked in the house.

"Ani, I was starting to worry about you. I told you to come straight home and-" She paused. "Who are these people?"

"They're my friends, mom." He happily replied. "They need our help."

Padme stepped forward, "I'm Padme, our ship is in need of a new hyperdrive and we landed here. Anakin was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm, we never would have made it back in time," she told her.

Jar-Jar was looking around, with Padme keeping a close eye on him.

Qui-Gon came running in after and closing the door behind him, having lost Maul in the storm. "And I'm Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Anakin looked up at him, "What happened?"

"Nothing to be concerned over, Anakin. Thank you for the shelter." He bowed his head at Shmi.

Shmi smiled at him, "Sorry our house is so small, but it's all we have."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "It's perfect. As long as we're out of the storm, everything is fine."

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shmi Skywalker, and I believe you've met my son, Anakin Skywalker," she said.

"Wanna see my droid?!" Anakin pulled on Padmé's arm.

He led her to his room and turned on the droid, "This is Threepio. He's not done yet."

"I am C-3PO, Human-cyborg relations. How may I be of service?" The droid piped up.

"Anakin! No droid!" Shmi raised her voice a bit.

"I was just showing her Threepio really quick, Mom!" he called, turning him back off. They walked over to the table where Shmi had just finished setting up dinner.

Qui-Gon had given her several tablets of food to make so that she wouldn't have to worry.

Shmi smiled, "Let's eat."

As everyone sat down to eat, Qui-Gon looked over at Anakin. The boy was very strong in the Force, and if the Sith sensed him, then he was in danger.

What was it about this boy that made the Force scream with power?


End file.
